


a pair of open graves

by AstoriaK



Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 1983年，西里斯决定离开傲罗办公室。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	a pair of open graves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a pair of open graves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808227) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



1983年，西里斯决定离开傲罗办公室。

他没告诉任何人，但这事儿发生在六月十四号。他们突袭了斯罗克莫顿（Throckmorton），不料遇到了几个非常令人恶心的落单食死徒，他比通常迟了三个小时回家，看起来像刚经历了一场恶战——他没时间去圣芒戈检查他脸上还在缓慢渗血的割伤（是不是什么阻止结痂的恶咒？），他右半边身子还有个危险的淤青。

不过，这都可以忍受。他毫无疑问经历过更糟糕的。他决定离开的原因是莱姆斯。

他在等他——莱姆斯在客厅和正门中间坐着，这样他就能同时看着壁炉和正门。西里斯一直都用飞路网回家，但是——但是当傲罗上门宣布某人的死讯时，他们都走前门，即使他们认识要接受讣告的人。西里斯想到这两点，觉得他的胃骤然一沉，他的喉咙在灼烧。

“对不起，”他口齿不清地说，“我没事，所有人都没事，我们只是——斯罗克莫顿藏着一整队的食死徒，然后——”

他从壁炉里钻出来后莱姆斯就没动过。莱姆斯看上去筋疲力尽，尽管这才过十点，他的指缝沾满了血，还坑坑洼洼的，好像他一直在咬自己的手指。他看起来像刚经历过满月。他看起来像他们还在战斗中心似的，哪怕战争已经结束整整两年了。但西里斯的血终于流过他的下巴，滴落到地毯上。

这就是问题所在，不是吗？对他们来说战争并没有结束。

“对不起，”他又说，用他脏兮兮的袖子擦了擦脸，这可能会引起至少三种不同的感染。“我不知道会发展得这么糟糕。”如果莱姆斯坐在沙发上，那他可能会在他边上坐下，试着弥补莱姆斯度过的这个糟糕夜晚，但是莱姆斯坐在从餐厅搬出的椅子上等着他回来，所以他只好尴尬地站在那儿，不确定自己的手应该往哪放。他就像……从没意识到自己还有双手。他把手放进口袋里。

“你去圣芒戈了吗？”莱姆斯终于开口。西里斯摇头——月亮脸说过要他先去处理伤口，但他想先回家，确保莱姆斯知道他没事。

莱姆斯穿上鞋，然后递给他飞路粉。他还是没碰他，这让西里斯很受伤。

* * *

他们避开去往向导女巫的线路直接上了四楼，因为他们就是这样的人：西里斯无法想象他站在门诊大厅，看起来充满紧张和不确定，好像从没来过医院一样。严格地说，西里斯的确有过一段从没去过医院的日子，但那感觉像是一千年以前了。（事实上，七年）

他认识几位治疗咒语伤害的治疗师，所以当石田医生看见他们进来时，他打了招呼，石田医生指了指一张空床，说她会马上过来。

他挤过几个人坐到床上，伤口痛得他嘶嘶吸气，但是莱姆斯没看他。

“你生气了？”他们等石田回来时西里斯问到。

“没有，”莱姆斯说，西里斯不觉得他在撒谎——但他还是不肯看他一眼。

在他能问更多问题之前，石田回来了，示意他脱掉衣服以便更好地检查伤口。比起布雷多克，他更喜欢石田（他居然有偏爱的魔咒伤害治疗师？这太荒唐了），他这么说着，石田笑着给他的伤口上了难闻的药膏。

“你什么时候受伤的？”她问，指着他脸上那道狭长的伤口。

“大概三小时前？”他说，“你懂得，记不太清了。”

“我猜是工作吧，不是在翻倒巷的斗殴，”她说，用魔杖轻轻地戳着，喃喃念着咒语。

“是啊，所以这大概是黑魔法，这点能帮到你吗？其他的我什么也不知道。”

“感觉烫吗？痒吗？和非魔法的小刀割伤比起来有差别吗？”

“我讨厌这感觉，我得被刀割过很多次才能告诉你，这的确痛得很奇怪，很不寻常。这是皮肉伤还是别的什么？”

石田没说话，但她哼哼的方式同样有效地传达了坏消息。

“我得留你住一个晚上院，试些别的药——显然它现在并不可怕，但是我们最好得在它感染前把它解决了。”

西里斯看向莱姆斯。

“你不需要我的允许，”莱姆斯说，好像西里斯刚这么问了。尽管他们认识十二年了，在莱姆斯想要藏起自己的感受时西里斯还是不能读懂他——他的心情没法揣测，更不可能在这种情况下被猜中。“你还需要治疗，回家对你有什么好处？”

“可能对你有好处，”西里斯说，想起战时莱姆斯迟了好几天才回到家；他有多么不想要莱姆斯再次离开他的视线，找了好些借口以便能时刻腻在一起。

莱姆斯摇头。“我可以回去拿你的东西——睡衣，你床边的书，洗漱用品什么的。”他从头到尾都盯着床看，从不对上西里斯的目光，为了能和莱姆斯解释清楚，西里斯几乎不想待在医院了。

“谢了。”但他说。

* * *

莱姆斯带着包回来时探视时间已经过去很久了，所以他只能速到速回。西里斯喝的一种药让他昏昏欲睡，晚上他困在恶梦里，醒来却不记得梦到了什么，只觉得嘈杂可怕，自己却无法逃脱。

他醒来时，睡衣湿透了，莱姆斯坐在床边翻译他的稿子。他比昨晚看起来好一点儿——这意味着昨晚他睡了，很不错，西里斯想。

西里斯吃完早饭后（莱姆斯买了咖啡和点心，把他从病号餐里拯救出来），莱姆斯终于开始看他了，这是个进步，但他离开去工作前仍然不愿意碰他。石田对他的恢复速度很满意，于是放他回家，尽管他有些担心如果他没有按时喝药的话，她一定会找上门来给他念恶咒。她让淤青消下去了点儿，看起来没有昨天那么像个愤怒彩虹了，脸上的伤口也终于结痂。至少现在他看起来像一周前参加了斗殴，而不是五分钟前。

西里斯在瘫倒前成功抵达客厅。莱姆斯跟他说话了——甚至喊他蠢货，这可是过去二十四小时内最深情的话——但是西里斯还是对莱姆斯的抗拒没有办法。他太顽固，太小心翼翼了，还一直不和他有肢体接触。

这根本就不是时间的问题——他们以前有久没有见面过。该死，他们甚至经历过一段不知道对方死活的时间。他们都还活得好好的，站在一间房子里，但是莱姆斯依旧不愿意碰他。他快被这吓坏了。

“对不起，”他说，他坐到沙发上，努力把自己的身体缩到最小，看着他的手。“我没有——我——”他的手穿过头发拉扯着，希望疼痛起码能让他说出一个完整的句子。“我不知道那时几点了，等我想起来时我已经没办法召唤守护神了——”哪个傻子发明的这种紧急通讯方式？那需要一段快乐的回忆和足够的魔力。呃，是邓布利多。“让我补偿你吧，拜托。”

莱姆斯在他身边坐下，终于，终于牵起他的手，从他头发里拉出来，亲吻他的指节。他们安静地坐了一会儿——西里斯不太确定，石田的药让他觉得自己有点飘，时间好像奇怪地被压缩、伸展了。最终莱姆斯开口。

“你没有什么好抱歉的。对不起——我知道这不是你的错，你本来该先去圣芒戈的，你却先回家了，你没有做错什么。我只是——我——”他突然停住，盯着没在燃烧的壁炉，但他的拇指抵在西里斯手上划着圈，像是安慰。“这就没有终点。”他突然说，“战时我们起码可以说等到战争结束，但是现在已经结束了——这改变了什么吗？”

什么也没有。西里斯不需要大声说出来。

“战时我起码能做些什么，”莱姆斯说，他的声音现在更小了。“你和詹姆斯能做些有用的事情，而我只能在这儿翻译狐媚子喷雾的说明书。没有人想一边查腐蚀剂该怎么翻译，一边等着生死未卜的男朋友回家。”

最糟糕的是西里斯甚至无言以对。他早就告诉莱姆斯他不需要“有用”，他的存在已经很有用了。他试着向莱姆斯证明他的用处，亲吻他，直到他俩都上气不接下气；并且更经常地感谢他做卫生或泡茶。

当莱姆斯失业几个月，因为没法付给西里斯房租而要求搬出去时，西里斯试着说服他，他觉得自己欠西里斯任何东西真是太荒唐了。西里斯可以一辈子不工作也衣食无忧，因为他是那个靠自己唾弃的人发家致富的肮脏血脉的唯一继承人。而莱姆斯是来自一个正直家庭的好人，为什么莱姆斯觉得西里斯更值得有庇护？

这都没用。总之，这和钱没什么关系。

“如果有天你去工作，然后再也没有回来，我真不知道我该怎么办。我真不知道……我总是陷入对未来的想象。”

“但我们总有一天要死。”西里斯指出，莱姆斯理都没理他，他活该。

“我不知道没有你我要怎么活下去，我很害怕。”莱姆斯小声地说，西里斯不得不凑近才能听清。

这就是了。这就是莱姆斯二十四小时没有碰他的原因——也是现在莱姆斯终于碰他的原因，虽然他还想伸手去够别的什么东西，但他发现他没法放西里斯走。

西里斯没有什么话可说，所以他只能去吻他，用不明确的肢体语言去表达他的感受。

之后，当他缠在莱姆斯身上，两个人都昏昏欲睡时，他对着莱姆斯的头发小声说：“我也不知道我还会不会继续干下去。”

* * *

一个月后，西里斯离开了傲罗办公室。“我要拥抱我的命运，作为一个本地同性恋懒汉，我视金钱如粪土而且不想工作。”被人问到时他这么回答。当莱姆斯指出他已经是视金钱如粪土、不想工作的同性恋懒汉好几年了时，西里斯说既然他们已经抓完食死徒了，当傲罗就跟当警察一样，而且他完全不想给魔法部当打手。

西里斯不确定莱姆斯有没有相信，但他再也不用在壁炉和正门中间等着了。这就足够了。


End file.
